Touched By an Angel
by Imaginationqueen87
Summary: In this fic Jeremy has just 24 hours to get an antivirus for Aelita... can he find help from Billy the blue ranger? summmary sucks r&r This also has MMPR, but you can only give two catagories w/ a x-over
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or Touched By An Angel or Power Rangers

* * *

**Touched By An Angel**

Monica looked around the grounds of Kadic Jr. High, she was to mentor a student by the name of Jeremy for the week, they didn't know what she really was. She had to act as if she didn't know who Jeremy was, which wasn't too awful hard seeing she didn't, Tess did. Although, Tess wasn't there, Monica was and she had to figure things out on her own.

"Excuse me" Monica said to Sissy "do you know who Jeremy is?"

"Yes... he's the boy over there on the computer" Sissy replied and pointed out Jeremy, "He's the blonde with glasses"

"Thank you" Monica walked over to Jeremy and his friends Ulrich and Odd.

"Jeremy?" Monica smiled as a dark haired girl walked up. Jeremy looked up from his computer at the sound of his name.

"Yes" he replied

"May I have a word with you?"

"Sure" Jeremy got off the computer and walked off to the side.

"Gee, I wonder who she is?" Ulrich said

"I met her... her name is Monica, she's real nice" Odd said

"Hey guys, is Jeremy in trouble or something?" Yumi inquired

"Na, I don't think so" Odd replied "Although he does seem uncomfortable."

Then Aelita appeared on the screen.

"Hello, Ulrich" He was the first person she saw

"Aelita? What's wrong?" He asked

She explained that something didn't seem right and Ulrich took a serious look at Monica, nothing unusual about her.

"Yumi, do you think you could get Jeremy for me... a think this is something he needs to know" Ulrich said

"No need, here he comes" Yumi said "What did she want?"

"Not much... what's going on Ulrich?" Jeremy knew that uneasy look to mean trouble.

"Something funky is going on on Lyoko" Odd said

"Like what?"

"I'm not really sure" Ulrich replied.

Jeremy took the laptop and headset from Ulrich and then learned from Aelita exactly what was going on... he gasped in horror, he needed to finish the anti-virus and yesterday, he didn't have much time... Aelita had discovered some troubling changes on Lyoko and it had to be shut down, but he wasn't going to lose her, he was almost finished with the anti-virus, but this didn't give him enough time to finish it... not without a miracle.

'Am I supposed to help him understand that god helps those that help themselves?' she wondered to herself as she walked inside the building 'That even though the circumstances seem bleak there is a way for him to help his love?'

"Hello, having trouble already?" Andrew asked

"Yes..."

"What is it?"

"I don't understand what's going on... why I'm here"

"You met Jeremy... didn't you"

"Yes, he seems like a happy young man... but he seemed distant, like his heart was somewhere else"

She recalled his conversation with his friends and the tears that almost spilt as he talked to whoever was on the computer. She remembered hearing the name Aelita and something known as Lyoko. She saw Jeremy run to the dorm with his laptop, was he going to cut class, to help whoever this was? The answer was yes, he had done that before and he'd do it again. Monica followed him.

She got to his dorm. She knocked on the door, he quit working and disconnected from Lyoko, not wanting whoever this was to see Lyoko or Aelita.

"I didn't mean to disturb your work... I hear you really have a lot to do"

"Yeah, I do" he replied

"I was wondering who you were talking to earlier."

"Those guys..."

"No, on the computer"

"Oh, her" he gave a heavy sigh, he knew he wouldn't be able to hide Aelita forever. He reconnected to Lyoko. "Aelita ... it's Jeremy" he said into the headset.

"Hi, Jeremy" Aelita appeared "are they gone?"

"No" Jeremy replied solemnly, "Aelita, this is Monica..." he stepped aside to allow the girls to see each other.

"Monica, this is who I was talking to earlier... her name is Aelita" Jeremy looked, and sounded, like he was about to cry, he hadn't wanted to resort to this.

"Jeremy, chin up, you've got to help her" Monica said understanding all too well how much this young man must love Aelita, and things began to come together, she could remember a computer expert who was looking for a challenge to fill some spare time, his name was Billy "Your trying to get her from her world to here aren't you?"

"Yes, but there's the little bit of a computer virus that stands in our way" Jeremy said "I'm trying to write up an anti-virus program, and I have less than 24 hours to do so"

"I think I might know someone who could help you"Monica smiled "actually I know he'd help you, he is the type of person who believes that two people that care about each other as much as the two of you do deserve to be together."

Monica handed him a card with Billy's name and phone number.

_To Be Continued...

* * *

_

pls leave a review


	2. Chapter 2

Monica left him with that.

"Jeremy, what's wrong?" Aelita asked, in her normal soothing way.

"I don't know if I should call this guy or not, I don't know what he'd say about Lyoko" Jeremy replied

"If he can help you it doesn't matter"

"Yeah, you're probably right, but this is going to be hard, I don't know him and who's to say that he'd help"

"Jeremy, you know as well as I do sometimes you have to take risks, and this is one you'll have to face, now come on... we don't have much time. He'd probably be the key to getting this anti-virus done"

Yeah, you may be right" Jeremy hesitantly picked up his cell phone; he was unsure what to tell Billy over the phone, little did he know Billy was expecting this call.

"Hello" the voice on the other end seemed like just anyone.

"Hello, is this Billy?"

"Yes and this must me Jeremy" Billy chuckled, he wasn't sure but this hesitant young man sounded like what he thought, Jeremy would.

"Yes, how do you know my name?"

"A friend told me to be expecting a call from you, I heard about what's going on, listen why don't I meet you outside the school building and we'll go on from there"

"Okay, at the front entrance."

They set everything up and all went as planned. Billy looked at the school for a moment and then at Jeremy. Jeremy was a small kid, the type others would refer to as a nerd... not unlike Billy himself. Jeremy and Billy first went to the factory.

"We're headed here because"

"This is where the main Lyoko computer is, and if we can do this anywhere it's there"

"How long do you have before its too late?"

"Twenty-four hours" Jeremy replied "or less, I honestly don't know, and I'm worried"

"It's understandable that you're worried, this is not going to be easy, but I have a feeling we can get this done with plenty of time to spare" Billy seemed confident, but not over confident, Jeremy knew that the quickest way to fail was over confidence, he'd seen that plenty of times with Odd getting his hind end devirtualized due to being too confident in himself.

They got to the super computer and immediately got to work. Billy was surprised to find how far Jeremy was on finding the anti-virus and he knew this wouldn't take long. He started to work and was startled by Aelita coming up to say hello. He hadn't expected her to be quite so enthusiastic about leaving her home, but then again there was a lot more for her to do on earth and someone to love her.

He hoped that he could do this for them, they deserved each other, and he liked it that a nerd like Jeremy could find someone like Aelita, who didn't know about stereotyping and what was popular and honestly could care less. She had found the person who made her happy, and she didn't care what he looked like.

Jeremy smiled at seeing her face, he couldn't wait to have her in his arms, he knew he'd hug her this time, if only for a short time, his heart pounded at the thought. then he got his head together and began to help Billy. It was a Saturday so he didn't have to worry his friends with covering for him.

Billy told Jeremy what he wanted him to handle and what Billy handled himself, he even put Aelita to work, and she was more than happy to help, she couldn't wait to get out of there... for good.

Then Billy ran the first test run... it went and they couldn't tell what was about to happen but everyone was holding their breath, Aelita had her fingers crossed she was hoping that it would work.

_To Be Continued....

* * *

a/n: ha! another cliff hanger, I'm getting good at this... sry the chappie is a little short, had to be lol_

pls leave a review


	3. Chapter 3

a/n: Alex is Aelita's older brother and the man characters already know about him, more in an upcoming fic.(he can and does fight, he was trapped by Xana because Xana saw him as a threat, because he kept helping stopping his attacks before they started.)

* * *

They soon got a surprise, a green plus sign appeared, they'd done it and Jeremy began to celebrate.

"What happened?" Aelita asked, she was like a kid under a Christmas tree.

"It worked!" Billy said with a smile, "you're coming back... to stay!"

"Yes!" she was so exited, she was finally coming to Earth, for good. They all calmed down and Jeremy began to debate telling Ulrich, Odd and Yumi. Then he asked Billy and Aelita, seeing they'd found her true family, everything was already set up and ready to go, they just needed to inform Alex, her brother that he too would be leaving Lyoko.

"I need to find someone, I'll be back"

"No, not alone!" Jeremy said "I'm calling Kaitlin, you need an escort who can fight, and she's armed to the teeth."

"Don't bother, I've got a friend who can help, I'll call Tommy, you met him Aelita, I remember he told me about you once"

"Yes, I remember him, but maybe you shouldn't bother him"

"Yeah, but he should be off right now"

"Just let Jeremy call Kaitlin, she doesn't mind and she doesn't have a class right now."

"She's on her way" Jeremy said.

Then Kaitlin got off the elevator not three minutes later, she couldn't wait.

"Did you tell the others?"

"No, I thought we'd surprise them!" Jeremy said

"Cool" Kaitlin smiled and went to the scanner room and Jeremy took over control of the super computer.

"Transfer Kaitlin, scanner, virtualization." Jeremy said

Kaitlin appeared outside of the tower that Aelita was waiting in.

"Aelita" Kaitlin called.

Aelita came running out of the tower a fun smile on her face, Kaitlin could tell that Aelita's feet could barely touch the ground. Kaitlin laughed at Aelita's enthusiasm. Then Alex came walking up, he was unsure of how he should react to his sister's excitement.

"What's going on?" he asked

"You're leaving Lyoko!"

"Jeremy found an anti-virus?" Alex asked

"Yes! he did, with help, but either way it's done" Kaitlin laughed.

Then Aelita thought about it.

"What if Xana tries to stop us?" Aelita asked

"Don't worry about it Aelita" Billy said, "I have a firewall ready to go for when you get there"

"That means, both Alex and I would have to be in the tower"

"No, I programed it to recognize him as friend and Xana, no matter what form he takes as foe"

They arrived at the tower to see Xana's monsters waiting for them.

"One last time, Alex?" Kaitlin said

"You got it!" Alex replied. He pulled out his weapon, "let's go"

Kaitlin unsheathed her sword "Let's go"

They were a good team and destroyed the monsters.

"Go ahead sis. it's time for you to be with Jeremy"

"Then, Alex you've got to devirtualize me!" Kaitlin paused "Jeremy needs all three scanners to materialize you two"

"Okay, I don't want to do this, but okay", Alex did what he was asked.

Kaitlin nearly fell out of the scanner and gasped for air as she stepped out and leaned against the scanner for support until she got it together and then went to greet Aelita and Alex. First was Aelita, a smile played across her face as she got out of the scanner and walked over to wait for her brother to join them, which he quickly did. Seeing he remembered being there from before he became virtual he could fit right in, unlike his sister who found fitting in difficult. They went up to the computer room and Jeremy and Aelita had a little reunion before going to shut off Xana.

"You don't mind if my brother and I do this?" Aelita asked softly

"No, what made you think I minded" Jeremy replied. They did and then went to the school. They went straight to Jeremy's room, purposely avoiding Ulrich, Odd and Yumi, they wanted to surprise them with the presence of Alex and Aelita.

They got there and then called Ulrich. Yumi was about to start home.

"Yumi, Jeremy just called"

"Is it Xana?" Yumi asked

"No, he has a surprise for us" Ulrich looked over at Odd, "all three of us"

"Wow, what are we waiting for, let's get going" Odd said

"Not now, he said it isn't quite ready."

"How much longer?" Odd asked

"Five minutes" Ulrich replied

"Okay, I think I can wait"

_To Be Continued...

* * *

_

pls leave a review 


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh, come on, Ulrich, how much longer?" Odd said impatiently

"Two minutes" Ulrich replied

"Can we head on?" Yumi asked

"No, we have to wait" Ulrich said

Then Jeremy called and had them meet him outside the dorms immediately to see him standing there alone with nothing special there with him.

"Hey, Jeremy, I thought you said there was a surprise" Ulrich said

"Yes, Ulrich, there is" Jeremy replied "Aelita"

Aelita walked out from behind a tree.

"Aelita!" Ulrich, Odd and Yumi said in unison. Then Alex stepped out and placed his hand on his sister's shoulder

"Okay, it's time for an explination!" Yumi said

"Yeah, Jeremy, explain" Ulrich said

"I found an antivirus for Aelita and brought her and her brother here and shut Xana down"

"Okay" Yumi said "and you didn't tell us this because..."

"I wanted to surprise you three" Jeremy said anxiously

"Oh, okay" Yumi smiled slightly "good surprise Jeremy this defiantly wasn't what I was expecting."

"None of us were expecting her" Odd replied with a smirk.

Later that day it was just Jeremy and Aelita in the park near their passage to the factory.

"Jeremy, maybe we shouldn't have surprised them like that"

"You may be right, but you can't change what has already been done"

"That's true, Jeremy" she paused "and besides, I'm just glad to be back here, to stay"

"I'm glad you're here too" Jeremy said and walked up behind Aelita and placed his arms around her waist. "I've never said this before, but I love you Aelita"

"I love you too, Jeremy" she turned gently in his embrace and he gladly allowed her to move she slipped her arms around his neck.

"You'll never know how happy you've made me" she whispered

"Not half as happy as I am"

They slipped apart enough to look into each other's eyes and before anything could be said they kissed. It began innocently enough but it became a very romantic moment. They broke the kiss and Jeremy couldn't believe his luck, he had managed to find the greatest girl in the world and she was now standing in his arms. Aelita smiled and laid against Jeremy (he's taller than her), they had defiantly taken the long way to get there, but they got there and she was happy that they did.

"Jeremy, thank you, for everything you've done"

"You're welcome, you're very welcome" he smiled and held her close.

**The End**


End file.
